Dear Diary
by Natacchi
Summary: Diary, aku tetap berusaha melupakan Naruto dan menyukai Kiba, tapi setiap melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, hatiku selalu terasa perih. —Oneshot. One-sided love Hinata to Naruto. A lil bit NaruSasu and KibaHina. Gaje, AU, OOC. RnR if you don't mind.


**Author's note:**

Tak ada yang spesial, hanya sekedar pelampiasan rasa sakit hati saia. Gomen kalo gak ngerti dan gak nyambung.

Ini fic maksudnya adalah diary Hinata, tempat dia menulis semua kisah cintanya, jadi jangan bingung.

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Pairings: **One-sided love NaruHina. NaruSasu slight KibaHina.

**Genre : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort (maybe)

**Rated : **T

**Warnings: **slight Shonen-Ai, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, GaJe

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. THANK YOU.**

**Summary :**

Diary, aku tetap berusaha melupakan Naruto dan menyukai Kiba, tapi setiap melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, hatiku selalu terasa perih. Gaje, AU, slight Shonen-ai, OOC. Don't like, don't read. RnR if you don't mind.

.

.

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**DEAR DIARY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**ENJOY!**

.

.

**14-06****-2009**

Diary, saat ini aku sedang bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Kurasa aku menyukai Naruto, pemuda pirang yang ceria dan hiperaktif. Entah kenapa, sekarang tanpa sadar aku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku pun berusaha mendekatinya, berharap bisa bersahabat dengannya, dan bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuknya.

**18-07****-2009**

Diary, akhirnya perjuangan kerasku selama sebulan lebih membuahkan hasil. Sedikit demi sedikit Ia mulai mempercayaiku, dan menceritakan masalah-masalahnya padaku. Aku sangat bahagia, aku berharap hubunganku bisa semakin dekat dengannya.

**30-****08-2009**

Diary, hatiku hancur. Naruto bercerita padaku bahwa Ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Ia kelihatan bersemangat saat menceritakan orang itu, tapi Ia menolak memberitahukan nama orang tersebut. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan kembali serpihan hatiku yang hancur dan mengembalikannya seperti semula, terus berharap bahwa orang yang dimaksudnya adalah aku.

**08-09-2009**

Diary, Naruto memberi tahuku bahwa sebentar lagi Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu. Aku sangat berharap akan mendengarnya mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' padaku, tapi entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat bahwa orang yang dia sukai bukanlah aku. Aku berusaha menepis hal itu, meskipun tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku merasa cemas dan takut setiap membayangkan bahwa yang disukainya bukanlah diriku. Tetapi aku terus berpikir positif, aku harus yakin bahwa dia menyukaiku. Benar 'kan, Diary?

**29-09-2009**

Diary, tiba-tiba ada seorang murid di kelas lain yang mengajakku mengobrol saat aku sendirian di kelas. Biasanya aku selalu membenci orang yang sok akrab padaku, tetapi Ia berbeda. Saat itu kuketahui bahwa namanya adalah Kiba. Aku mengobrol lama dengannya, dan aku memberikan nomor handphone-ku saat Ia memintanya. Hei, ini sangat aneh. Aku tidak pernah memberikan nomorku pada orang yang baru kukenal. Tapi aku pikir, mungkin Ia bisa membantuku melupakan Naruto, jika seandainya firasat burukku tentang Naruto menjadi kenyataan.

**10-10-2009**

Diary, hari ini Naruto berulang tahun. Aku bahagia sekali saat melihat raut wajahnya yang senang atas kado pemberianku. Tapi aku langsung merasa ingin mati saat itu juga, saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa Ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya tersebut, dan Ia diterima. Saat itu Ia baru memberi tahuku tentang orang yang disukainya, dan orang itu adalah.. Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasku dan Naruto. Hatiku bertambah hancur.. Saat aku menyadari kebodohanku yang tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah seorang gay. Tapi gay tidak aneh lagi di Konoha ini, jadi wajar saja jika Ia berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi itu juga menghancurkan semua harapan dan impianku bersamanya. Aku rasa aku benar-benar ingin mati saat ini. Tapi aku sadar, aku harus segera melupakannya dan segera mencari seseorang yang bisa menduduki singgasana yang pernah dikuasai dirinya sendiri, di hatiku. Dan saat ini, aku berusaha menggantikan dirinya dengan Kiba.

**11-11****-2009**

Diary, Kiba mengajakku kencan, dan aku menerima ajakannya. Aku yakin sekali Ia menyukaiku. Aku pun berusaha untuk menyukainya. Meskipun kuakui aku nyaman bersamanya, tapi aku tak merasakan getaran dan debaran yang sama saat aku bersama Naruto. Diary, aku tetap berusaha melupakan Naruto dan menyukai Kiba, tapi setiap melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, hatiku selalu terasa perih. Kenapa aku tak bisa menyukai Kiba? Kenapa?! Kenapa aku harus tersiksa dengan perasaanku terhadap Naruto?! Apa yang direncanakan Tuhan terhadap diriku?! Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini!!

**08****-01-2010**

Diary, kurasa hari ini adalah salah satu hari terburuk selama hidupku. Teman-teman di kelasku sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan mereka bersorak sorai saat mendengar kabar yang –menurutku– buruk itu. Mereka tak henti-hentinya menggoda Naruto dan Sasuke, membuat mereka gugup satu sama lain. Bahkan jika Naruto hanya sekedar menyapa Sasuke singkat, teman-temanku akan menyoraki mereka sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum juga saat melihat adegan lucu dan konyol mereka yang salah tingkah. Dan puncaknya adalah kejadian di sekolah tadi pagi. Saat Kakashi-sensei, guru kami yang memang selalu terlambat belum masuk ke kelas, Sasuke secara tidak sengaja didorong di dekat pintu masuk hingga terjatuh ke lantai oleh Suigetsu. Kurasa benturan yang dialami kakinya cukup keras. Ia meringis kesakitan. Teman-teman yang lain panik dan memaksa Naruto untuk sekedar memeriksa dan menanyakan apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja. Aku juga ikut memaksanya untuk menghampiri Sasuke. Tapi dia hanya pura-pura acuh dan tidak menggubris kami sama sekali. Padahal aku tahu seberapa cemas dan paniknya dia sekarang, karena hanya aku yang dia percayai sebagai tempat untuk menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda tampan dan stoic itu. Sesekali dia menatap Sasuke dengan cemas, tapi dia tetap tidak beranjak dari kursinya untuk sekedar menunjukkan perhatiannya walau hanya sedikit. Aku dan teman-teman yang lain menyerah untuk memaksanya. Aku kembali duduk di tempat dudukku, sementara teman-temanku yang lain berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke UKS. Tapi Sasuke menolak, dengan alasan bahwa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak karena terlalu sakit. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul pemikiran iseng di benakku. Aku mengambil handphone-ku dan mengirim SMS yang berisi 'Jadi pacar yang baik itu tidak boleh mementingkan image dong' pada Naruto. Saat SMS itu terkirim, aku melihatnya membaca SMS dariku. Lalu dia tersenyum, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan mantap. Teman-teman sekelas –termasuk aku– yang terkejut dengan kelakuannya yang sangat diluar dugaan, langsung bersorak sorai sambil menggodanya yang terlihat malu setengah mati. Dengan wajah yang memerah dia berusaha tak memperdulikan godaan jahil teman-teman yang lain, dan bertanya pada Sasuke apakah Ia baik-baik saja. Sasuke yang juga ikut terkejut sekaligus malu hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke tempat duduknya. Naruto yang merasa malu, langsung berjalan meninggalkan kelas diiringi teriakan teman-teman yang bersemangat. Setelah menghilang dari kelas, teman-teman mulai menggoda Sasuke yang tertunduk malu di sebelah sahabat-sahabatnya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan keberanian Naruto tadi, jadi aku mengiriminya SMS yang berisi 'Great.. Ini ujian pertama.. Yang sabar ya.. Hahahahaha...'. Dia tak membalas SMS-ku. Tapi aku tahu dia sangat malu setelah kejadian tadi. Aku tersenyum lebar membayangkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat tadi. Tapi senyumku menghilang.. Saat aku menyadari, tak ada celah dihatinya untukku. Aku hanyalah seorang sahabat, tak lebih. Hatiku kembali perih saat memikirkannya. Dan fakta tadi menunjukkan bahwa mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, membuat hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk seribu jarum. Sakit sekali rasanya.. Kira-kira kapan aku bisa melupakanmu, Naruto? Aku sudah tak tahan lagi setiap hari disiksa oleh perasaan bodoh ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?!!

**12-01-2010**

Diary, Kiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku hari ini. Aku sangat bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku mungkin sedikit menyukainya, tapi tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa hatiku masih mencintai Naruto, seberapa sakitpun hati ini. Jadi aku dengan terpaksa menolak Kiba, dan mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintai sahabatku, yang sudah bahagia bersama kekasihnya. Kiba yang tidak terima dengan penolakanku, berusaha mempengaruhiku agar melupakan sahabatku tersebut. Ia berkata bahwa perasaanku terhadap sahabatku hanyalah cinta semu. Aku marah padanya yang telah menganggap perasaanku ini hanya cinta semu. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauhiku mulai sekarang, dan jangan pernah memperdulikanku lagi. Ia menyerah dan berkata akan melupakanku. Hhhh... Hidupku hancur berantakan.. Hanya karena cintaku yang tidak terbalas. Diary, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus membenci Naruto karena perasaanku yang tak terbalas? Atau terus mendampinginya..sebagai sahabat yang setia menjadi tempat sandarannya dikala sedih dan saat tak ada orang yang bisa diharapkannya? Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus menyayanginya, sebagai seorang sahabat dan juga sebagai seorang laki-laki. Apa aku bodoh? Apa aku munafik? Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.. Apa itu salah?! Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku! Apa keputusanku sudah benar?! Aku tetap mencintainya tanpa sepengetahuannya, dan terus tersenyum dihadapannya saat dia menceritakan dengan bersemangat seberapa dalam perasaannya pada Sasuke, meskipun hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat itu.. Terus mendukungnya saat dia merasa bingung dengan sifat Sasuke yang membuatnya kecewa dan sedih.. Apa aku bodoh, Diary..? Yah, aku MEMANG bodoh. Tapi aku tak perduli, meskipun semua orang yang mendengar ceritaku akan menganggapku sebagai orang idiot, dan meskipun aku tahu cinta tak terbalas ini akan terus menggerogoti hatiku sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam kehancuran, aku tak perduli. Karena aku mencintainya.. Dan akan terus mencintainya.. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

.

.

**?****OWARI?**

.

.

**Author's note lagi:**

Gomen kalo gaje. Ini fic cuma jadi pelampiasan hati saia yang sedang kacau. Kisah di fic ini adalah kenyataan yang sedang saia hadapi sekarang. Saia hanya ingin mencurahkan kisah saia lewat fic ini. Gomen kalo ada yang aneh, gomen kalo gaje.

Fic ini intinya sama dengan fic saia yang satu lagi, My Love Story, karena fic ini dan fic tersebut saia ambil dari kisah nyata saia sekarang, yang sedang saia alami sekarang. Kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, yah begitulah. Tanggalnya saia buat asal-asalan, tapi tanggal diary yang terakhir itu tanggal hari ini.

Oh ya, pemuda yang saia suka itu tidak gay, saia hanya membuat fic ini ada pair NaruSasu-nya karena saia suka dengan mereka. That's it, nggak lebih. Fic ini langsung saia ketik setelah terlintas ide untuk membuatnya, dan kebetulan laptop sedang nganggur. Dua jam lebih mungkin, waktu saia untuk mengetik oneshot ini. Saia gak sempet baca ulang, jadi maaf kalo ada typo.

Arigatou bagi yang udah baca. Please, jangan kasih saia flame. Saia sudah cukup frustasi dengan masalah saia sekarang, tolong jangan nambah-nambahin stres saia. Bagi yang berniat nge-flame, kasihanilah saia. Tekan tombol back saja. Terimakasih.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!**


End file.
